Content management is useful for providing a consistent image through various content delivery methods. For example, content management may be useful in providing a consistent product description across multiple sales and marketing mediums such as websites, proposals, brochures, and other documents.
However, content management becomes a significant problem for large organizations having multiple products or product lines. A large amount of content is provided to a large number of users. These problems may be further exacerbated by variances in regional availability, market targeting, and the greater demand for content through large sales channels. Delivery of suitable content is often slow.
In addition, content creation is a significantly expensive process. Initial creation is expensive. After initial content creation, the content may not be suitable for various purposes. As such, expenses increase as content is manually adapted for various uses.
Some organizations rely on multiple content management systems. Each system is managed by a different section. As such, content is created more than once and varies between sections. Therefore, it is difficult to create content that is consistent and accurate.
For large entities with extensive product lines, content management becomes a large and expensive process. As such, an improved content management system would be desirable.